


Rules and Regulations

by CastielsPahDehRah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Ketch, F/M, Smut, Use of a necktie as a gag, a bit of angst, oral sex (female receiving), oral sex (male receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsPahDehRah/pseuds/CastielsPahDehRah
Summary: Y/n, a hunter who grew up alongside Sam and Dean Winchester decides to follow their mother, Mary, in pursuit of a more peaceful and complete ending to monsters and hunting. Instead she finds the formidable Mr. Arthur Ketch.





	Rules and Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two to this and I've already named it....I just need to write it. Thanks for your patience. :)

4 weeks ago, you had made the decision to join Mary in her association with the BMoL, appreciating the idea of brains over brawn when it came to ridding the world of monsters and evil and the sense of order it would bring to your chaotic life.

3 weeks ago you found yourself ready to drown in the unrelenting waves of sexual tension churning between you and the formidable Mr. Arthur Ketch.

2 weeks ago, you swallowed your stubborn (and misplaced, if we’re being candid) pride and gave yourself to him. Needless to say, you found out how much a hunter can accomplish when you’re stress free, relaxed, and multiply satisfied…especially with Mr. Ketch making the rules.

One of said rules is that if you go without panties, you’ll get a reward. However your reward is subject to the ever changing whims of your lover and his penchant for extremes. Sometimes it’s a nice, rough spanking until he switches it up mid-strike and soothes your reddened cheeks with gentle feathery kisses.

Sometimes it’s being thoroughly fucked up against the wall; his large, strong hands holding your arms above your head as his hips drive into yours with a force you didn’t think possible, only for him to stop right in the middle and carry you to bed where he would begin making love to you slowly and gently; as if you were made of glass.

Regardless, you love the suspense of not knowing what you’ll get almost as much as actually receiving it and you go commando as much as possible; eagerly awaiting what he decides…until today.

Today Mary and Sam were going to be visiting the BMoL temporary base at Mick’s insistence. Today you had to face the scrutinizing glare from the younger Winchester when he realized this is where you’d been the last few weeks. Your daily fun would have to wait.

In the bedroom you and Ketch had been sharing, you were getting dressed for the day and put on a pair of panties. This meeting was going to be tense enough, you didn’t need the added stress of standing there in front of Mama or Sam Winchester with no undies on. Not even if you and Ketch were the only ones to know the secret.

“Take those off, love.”, the silky smooth voice of your lover commanded from somewhere behind you.

“You’re joking.”, you deadpanned as you spun to face him. “While I do enjoy our naughty little games, there’s no way I’m going out there to face what might as well be my mother and brother with no knickers on.”

“You heard me darling. Take. Those. Off.”, his voice coming closer with each word of his order.

“Arthur…”, you huffed, hoping the use of his first name would make him realize you were serious.

“Your precious hunters won’t be here for at least a half hour, so just do as I say and get that ass over here”, the tone of his voice beginning to sound more like a plea; something you’d never heard from him before…and damn it was hot!

You turned quickly, slid your panties down, and obediently walked towards the bed without hesitation.

Ketch gripped you tightly, wrapping you in his strong, muscled arms and tossed you down onto the mattress. Slowly, he slid his fingers up the inside of your thighs; an ‘oh, look what we have here’ mock expression of surprise on his handsome face.

“No panties”, he said softly, “you know what that means?”

You knew, of course, it could equal many different things so you waited; silent but thrilled for his answer.

“I believe I’ll be taking my breakfast in bed.” he grinned, before lowering his head and parting your thighs with his rough hands.

You laid back against the pillows and sighed at the first touch of his soft lips on your naked pussy. He liked you to keep yourself sleek and smooth, but you enjoyed the feeling just as much and he proved it when the sensation of his tongue on your bare flesh had you quivering from the initial lap against your nethers.

Bringing his hands up, he used his thumbs to part your labia; allowing him to nip at your clit. Your buried your nails in his shoulders as your hips bucked up against his face of their own volition.

“Now now, darling.” he soothed, pushing you back into position. “You will remain still and let me do the work.”

Impossible! You’ve never once been able to remain still or quiet when his tongue worked it’s magic on you.

“If you do as I ask, you’ll get another reward.” he promised.

Your movements instantly stilled. You did so love his rewards, but you had to wonder what lewd thoughts could be running through his mind when he knew the two of you didn’t have much time. You took a deep breath and agreed to his wishes.

“You’ll stay entirely still?, Ketch asked, not sounding as if he believed you.

“Like a mannequin.”, you assured him.

“We’ll see”, he said with a wicked grin as he went back to kissing and nibbling at the inside of your thighs.

So that’s his game. He told you to behave, promising your sweet delights if you did, but you already knew he planned on making you fail. You were a very competitive person, always up for a good challenge, as was he; making the two of you a perfect fit. Combined with the palpable attraction that always buzzed between the two of you, giving in to your desires was the obviously and only choice. Ok, game on.

He began using his tongue to part your labia; already swollen from arousal. You sighed and hummed under your breath, but stayed still as a stone. Bringing his hands back up, he used his fingers to spread you wide apart and then began circling your clit with only his lips. ‘Ohhhhhh fuck!’, you screamed internally.

Normally, you’d be thrashing about on the mattress by now, spasms of pleasure claiming you, but you clenched your fists and concentrated on controlling your breathing instead. When he sucked your clit into his mouth and began working the sensitive nub like a piece of hard candy, you finally began to tremble.

To make matters worse – or better, depending upon your point of view – he swiped up a bit of your juices with a fingertip and began slowly tracing around your back entrance. That was completely unfair tactics, because the two sensations together would surely make you come. Yet, somehow you still didn’t make any noise, you still didn’t call his name, you didn’t even shake the bed; but you did move. How could you not? It felt as if your entire body was about to be consumed by your impending climax; as if it were getting revenge on you for staying so still while he teased you.

Luckily, he was just as aroused by then and didn’t seem to notice. You knew this was it; right on the precipice of sweet release when the intercom sounded and Mick’s voice came through the speaker.

“The Winchester’s have arrived, Mr. Ketch. Could you join us please?”

Considering he had remained fully clothed, it took no time for Arthur to simply stand and head out the door towards the nerve center of the compound. You, on the other hand, had only gotten as far as underwear when he decided to devour you.

Now you had to take the time to properly dress, causing an already awkward situation to be unbearable, as you wouldn’t be waiting in the command center with the others when Mary and Sam walked in. You heaved a great sigh as you sat on the bed to put your boots on. They would soon realize you’d been here a while anyway, might as well go big and make an entrance.

You had indeed been greeted by looks of shock from mother and son, but the cold expression of betrayal on Sam’s features wasn’t something you could’ve prepared for and it almost broke you. Steeling yourself against the rush of emotions, you chose to concentrate on the conversation instead, ready to join in as soon as you’d found the right moment. Unfortunately, you never did.

Mick had been explaining more of the new weaponry the BMoL had developed to the Winchester matriarch when Sam interrupted with some questions of his own. Wanting to see the arsenal as each piece was explained, Mick turned to Mr. Ketch.

“Could you go to the weapons locker and bring back a few of these items for our friends to inspect?”

“Of course. Y/n would you accompany me? Four hands are better than two.” Ketch asked sweetly, but it didn’t disguise the darkness in his gaze; you’d seen it too often, but unfortunately it was now directed at you. You silently followed him out the door, anxious to get out of the tension filled room; if only for a few minutes.

Your mind raced with thoughts about the current situation. The guilt you’d began to feel when looking into Sam’s eyes and the surprising amount of judgment you saw in Mary’s eyes; as if she had room to talk, considering she’d been the one to bring you here…and the intensely passionate and athletic nights you’d spent in the company of Arthur Ketch.

You were so torn.

You’d spent the majority of your life hunting alongside the Winchester boys. They were your brothers in every way that mattered and Mary coming back should’ve made your family complete, but she had chosen the BmoL’s way of life over her children…and you? Well, you were just a stranger to her after all. Desperate for some minuscule form of parental approval, you’d followed in Mary’s footsteps, unbeknownst to her sons.

Still lost in your mind, you forgot how close the weapons room was to the command center and promptly walked face first into Ketch’s back.

“Your thoughts are practically written across your face, Y/n”, Arthur said quietly, his fingers working quickly over the keypad, “and I don’t think I like what I see.” he finished flatly as he stepped inside the darkened room.

“Arth-”, your rebuttal interrupted by the sudden brightness of the flourescents overhead. Ketch kept his back to you as he searched through the shelves and placed items into a large duffel bag. “Arthur,” you continued, “The decision to come here was mine…I just wish I’d at least talked to Sam about it first, that’s all.”

“So he could talk you out of conspiring with the enemy of course. That is what we are, right? Stiff suits, our noses buried so deeply in old books that we couldn’t handle a simple – oh what do your apes call them? Salt and burns?”, the chill in Ketch’s voice caused a visible shiver to erupt from you as you stood there. 

“Arthur, it’s not that simple. Sam, and especially Dean, have their own way of doing things…”

“Yes, I believe the term is Neanderthal.”, Ketch grumbled low in frustration. You ignored him and continued.

“They’ve dedicated their lives to saving as many people as they can since before they were big enough to hold a gun – and they’ve succeeded. They stopped the literal Apocalypse, Arthur. I’ve stood beside them as they’ve given their all to so many and I just up and left.” you said dejectedly.

“I see, very well then. Shall I have Mick get the car after you’ve packed your things, or will you be riding home with the Moose?” Ketch said icily.

“That’s not what I’m trying to say, here.”, you argued.

“Then make your point, Y/n!”, Ketch shouted, his gaze burning a hole right through you…and the panties you still weren’t supposed to be wearing.

“My point is…”, your let the words die in your mouth when you heard how shaky your voice was.

“Your point is that you’d rather run off with your trained howler monkeys than stay here with me, isn’t it?”, Ketch growled as he stalked towards you, pushing you back against the wall and caging you in.

“N-nnn-nnoo”, you whimpered weakly.

“Then prove it. Y/n. Show me where you truly want to be.” his voice like velvet across your skin as he pushed you down onto your knees.

You sat there, momentarily stunned and staring blankly at the fly of his no doubt insanely expensive suit trousers.

“Well, darling? It’s not going to suck itself, now is it?” he practically purred as you looked up into his lust blown eyes.

How he was able to incorporate such a commanding tone into the most intimate of moments baffled you; and excited you to no end.

Running on pure muscle memory at this point, you blindly worked the zipper of his pants open – never taking your eyes off his – and reached in to feel his length already throbbing to life. Pulling him free from the confines of the fabric, you lowered your lips and gently kissed the thick head of his shaft, pausing here and there to flick at the slit with the tip of your tongue.

You could feel the groan that rumbled through him as you gripped his powerful legs and pulled him to you, his shaft sliding all the way to the back of your throat as you swallowed your gag reflex down.

“Y/n…..”, Ketch moaned softly, his forehead harshly falling forward against the collapsible, fabric covered walls that the base’s rooms were made with, absorbing the sound.

First, you worked his cock with your tongue, circling the head slowly each time you came up for air, then you went to work on his balls; sucking them gently into your mouth then going back to kissing the tip of his dick and deep throating him back down again.

The different actions were driving him wild. Within a few short minutes you’d had him close to blowing, filling your mouth, multiple times, but you paid attention. You measured his reactions, so you could suddenly change your approach and keep him agonizingly close to climax.

Finally though, you could endure no more teasing either. Your panties were ruined and your sex was achingly empty. You looked up at him and grinned around the mouthful of his dick.

“I want you to fuck me, Ketch…” you murmured, one of your small hands jerking slowly at his shaft now.

Standing you up, he practically ripped your clothes off. Grabbing you by the hair, he pulled you across the room to the weapon assembly table, where he sent parts flying in every direction with a swipe of his hand.

“I need you, Y/n. In more ways than you realize, I think.” he growled as he yanked off your bra; your breasts falling free of their confines, nipples puckering in the cool air.

Pulling at the rest of your clothing, you were finally left in the sheer panties you’d chosen to wear. They were flimsy, sheer, and no match for the man in heat who hovered above you.

“Be quiet now, love. Wouldn’t want anyone in the command center to hear me making you moan and writhe like a common whore.” Ketch smirked as he started removing his own clothing. It never failed to take your breath away when you saw this glorious man completely bare, but now your air was truly gone as you felt him shove three fingers, mercilessly, into your sopping entrance.

His fingers pumped hard, while he whispered all manners of obscenities in your ear; begging you to come all over his fingers so he could lap up your sweetness.

You shuddered, bucking your hips against him as your climax crashed over you. You started to cry out when Ketch’s other hand flew up to your mouth.

“Ah ah ah, love. Mustn’t let your precious hunters hear how well you come for me, remember? Don’t make me gag you.” his threat sent extra sparks of arousal flooding your senses, triggering strong orgasmic after shocks that had you whimpering loudly.

“See what you make me do?” he grunted as he stood up and bent to pick his tie up off the pile of clothes now in a heap on the floor. Before you had a chance to blink, he’d rolled up the tie and stuffed it into your mouth as you’d lain there, still gasping for breath.

He roughly flipped you onto your stomach, his weeping cock lining up with the entrance to your equally soaking pussy.

“Pleath Keth, baby pleath” you mumbled around the fabric as he pulled your arms behind you and locked them into his vice like grip. Without warning, he plunged himself into your quivering depths.

You weren’t exactly accustomed to gentle lovemaking with Ketch, but this was rougher than normal; desperate, animalistic. He thrust himself in and out of your heat as if his life depended upon it, biting down on your shoulder to keep himself from crying out as well.

Your second orgasm came upon you quicker than you’d ever expected, the feeling was almost a tangible, vibrating glow that ricocheted through your entire being.

“Ohfuh ohfuh ohfuh pleath” you begged through the gag of Ketch’s silken tie as he hammered you into the table.

“That’s it Y/n! You take my cock so well. I love the feel of being sheathed so deep inside you when you release.” Ketch grunted breathlessly into your ear between thrusts.

After the mouth-fucking you’d given him only moments before, you both were in silent wonder at how he’d lasted more than a few strokes inside your velvety vise.

Almost like a trigger though, that thought along with your pussy rhythmically coiling around his hard shaft had the load that had been boiling in his balls rising to the point of no return. He couldn’t stand being engulfed within your fiery depths a second longer and his cock throbbed with his imminent release. He allowed the succulent agony of orgasmic bliss to wash over him, his scalding release erupting into your tight wet heat.

“Y/n…..” he groaned out, his length still violently twitching inside you, spilling more of his smoldering climax deep inside you.

You laid there, sprawled across a glorified card table, spent muscles still jerking as you calmed and the mixture of yours and Ketch’s fluids steadily dripped from you when he suddenly pulled out and began redressing himself quickly.

“Do join us when you’re ready to give your opinion on the new Djinn serum R&D came up with last week.”, Ketch said tonelessly and swung the open duffel over his shoulder.

You quickly turned to shoot him a dirty look at his leaving you there spread eagle like an obscene table centerpiece.

“I really do value the opinion of my Dove.” he smirked, looking you in the eyes and winking before sauntering off like the cat that got the cream.

_**That man!!**_


End file.
